Serphants And Badgers
by HalfWireParadox
Summary: Calypso Warbeck is from a long lineage of pure blooded witches and wizards. She avoids mudblood's and blood traitors and always obeys her parents. However her life is turned into a chaotic mess when she is put into an unexpected house at the sorting ceremony. Starts off from 1st year.
1. Chapter 1

"Anything from the trolley dearies?" The old woman asked as she pushed along a trolley that looked like it was overflowing with rainbows. The trolley wobbles with every shudder the train gave. The young girl sat opposite another girl her age, looked up from her book before getting up from her seat and digging into her pocket.

"Yeah, can I have a pumpkin pasty and two chocolate frogs please?" She asked before bringing out some silver coins. The girl still sat in the compartment sighed in annoyance as she watched the exchange.

"That'll be 10 sickles." The older woman stated before pocketing the money and moving on.

"I swear Cal, you're going to turn into a chocolate frog the way you've been eating those lately." The girl opposite Cal muttered as she watched her friend stuff her face full of pumpkin pasty.

"Selene, you always say that and I'm still waiting for that to happen." Cal simply shrugged off her comment before slouching back in her seat. Selene chuckled before leaning forward eagerly, eyeing up the pasty Cal was quickly devouring.

"So, what house do you think you'll be sorted in?" She asked Cal sighed and tore off a chunk of her pasty before handing it to Selene.

"Slytherin, duhh." Cal replied, Selene gave Cal a nod of thanks before Cal continued, "Both my parents were in Slytherin and plus I'm pure-blooded so it's pretty obvious where I'm going, not to mention at least 5 generations back in either my mums or my dad's family, every one of them was a Slytherin."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited and plus we get to get away from our parents for a whole year. Or at least until summer vacation starts." Selene said before letting out a happy sigh.

"Urgh, don't even get me started in that. There are so many reasons why I needed to get away from them." Cal replied whilst licking her fingers clean of any evidence the pasty had left behind before swiping any that got on her sweatshirt. Suddenly a young girl with frizzy brown hair appeared in their compartment doorway, her eyes searching the whole compartment before landing on the occupants.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" she asked. Cal looked over to Selene who wore the same quizzical expression before looking back and shaking her head.

"No sorry."

"Oh ok, a boy named Neville lost it." She explained before smiling and stretching her hand, "I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"Cal Warbeck." Cal replied going to stretch her hand out before halting halfway and pulling it away, "Actually better not touch my hand, I just ate." Cal explained before offering a sheepish smile. She then nodded at Selene who was currently giving Hermione a rather hard stare, "That's my friend Selene Corvus."

"Nice to meet you, well I better go." She said before heading off. Hermione only took a few steps before putting herself in their compartment doorway again, "You might want to change into your robes, we'll be arriving soon."

"Ok thanks." Cal replied before watching Hermione disappear again, she turned back to Selene and almost burst out laughing at her scrunched up expression, "What's that face for?"

"I heard about that Hermione, she's a mudblood." Selene said as she tore her gaze away from the empty archway and looked at Cal, "Filthy mudblood's like her should be riding in different compartment altogether."

Cal merely shrugged before standing up once again and reaching above her to retrieve a large brown leather messenger bag off of the luggage shelf, "Anyway I think I'm going to go change anyway."

Selene nodded in acknowledgment before Cal headed out of the compartment, "And don't eat my chocolate frogs!" Cal urged before closing the door behind her.

"No promises." Selene smirked before propping her feet up on her side of seat and leaning against the wall next to the window.

Cal walked down the narrow hall, glancing now and then into the compartments and raised brow when she passed a compartment with Hermione and two other boys nearly buried in sweets and snacks. Practically whatever was left on the snack trolley.

She walked into the toilet to change into her brand new uniform and cloak and glanced in the mirror before walking back out. Suddenly Cal heard and felt a loud thump as something collided with the open toilet door.

"Oof! Blimey." A voice on the other side said, Cal shut the toilet door to reveal a boy with bright red hair gripping his nose and staring up at Cal.

"S-sorry!" Cal stuttered realising that this was a student a few years above her. Cal stretched an arm out and the boy took it with a grateful smile, "Are you okay?"

"I think I'll recover." The boy grinned before stretching out his hand, "You're a first year aren't you? George Weasley at your service." Cal looked at the hand like it was a foreign alien object before placing her small hand into his.

"Cal Warbeck." She replied eventually grinning back before taking back her hand and wiping it on her cloak, it was rather sweaty, "Why were you in such a rush?"

"Well apparently my partner in crime tipped green power all over my friend Lee's hair, so naturally when Lee came back he thought I was the guilty twin." George explained whilst scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, "Though it seems like he's stopped chasing me for whatever reason."

"You have an identical twin?" Cal asked, admiration filing her eyes. Although Selene had been the closest friend she could call a sibling she still wondered what it was like to be a big or little sister.

"Yeah, the Weasley twins me and Fred, you'll learn about us soon enough. We're quite famous round Hogwarts but maybe not for the best reasons." George let out a chuckle.

"Hey George! There you are!" Another boy call from behind him and undoubtedly looked like his clone.

 _This must be Fred_ , Cal thought as said boy was walking up to them wearing a goofy grin.

"Who's this then George?" Fred asked as he approached the two.

"This is Cal, Cal this is my brother Fred." George introduced as his brother leaned forward with an outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you Cal!" Fred gleefully said whilst shaking her hand. Cal briefly took note that Fred's hand wasn't sweaty at all unlike his brothers.

"Bashed me in the face with the door he did!" George chuckled as he folded his arms and Fred grinned.

"Why won't you get the hint that children just don't like you?" Fred teased as George scowled at him.

"Just because everyone agrees that I'm the better looking twin." George replied whilst Cal looked to him with wide eyes.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you!" Cal nearly shouted. The twins looked at each other with raised brows before bursting out laughing, making the blushing girl narrow her eyes at them.

"I know that Warbeck, no need to get hasty." George chuckled before the train lurched slightly, making Cal grip onto the now closed toilet door, "Guess we'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon, say Fred we better go see Lee and change his hair colour back before we arrive."

Fred merely shrugged before grinning, "Or we could just let McGonagall fix it but it would have to wait till after dinner. Anyway Cal."

"It was nice to meet you." Both of the Weasley's said at the same time making Cal raise a brow before they turned around and started walking away from her.

"5 sickles Ravenclaw." George whispered to his twin and in turn Fred grinned.

"You're on! I bet he's a Hufflepuff." Fred said whilst shaking his brother's hand before entering a compartment with a raging green haired Lee Jordan. Cal brushed her hand through her short brown hair before walking back to her compartment. Selene looked up at the sight of her friend before putting down the book she was reading.

"What took you so long?" Selene asked as Cal ripped open her chocolate frog and bit its head off before it decided to jump away.

"I met some boys, Fred and George Weasley. They're twins and I think they might have been a year or two above us." Cal explained whilst wiping the chocolate off of her lips, "They also seemed to have the impression I was a boy as well."

Selene burst out laughing as Cal narrowed her eyes at her and poked her tongue out, "Do I really look like a boy?" She asked as Selene eventually calmed herself down.

"Yeah you do, but a handsome boy!" Selene giggled and Cal couldn't help laugh along with her.

"Say, isn't Harry Potter meant to be joining us in Hogwarts this year?" Cal said once both of them calmed down again and she examined her collector's card, "Nice! Alberic Gruunion!"

"Who?" Selene asked making Cal gawp at her.

"Gruunion? He invented the dung bomb" Cal said as if everyone should know that fact.

"Anyway, my parents told me about Harry Potter and they said that I should keep an eye on him, you 'no in case something happens." Selene told Cal whist studying her reaction.

"Well it is Harry Potter, I wouldn't be surprised if something did happen whilst he is here." Cal simply shrugged, "Has your parents lectured you on how important it is to get into Slytherin?" Cal asked and almost immediately Selene nodded.

"Yes, I don't blame them mind you. I don't think I'd be comfortable if my child was in the same house as blood traitors and mudblood's either so I completely understand why they would want me to be in the same house as other purebloods." Selene paused before carrying on, "Not that other houses all have mudblood's and blood traitors of course but it's less common for there to be any in Slytherin." Selene explained and Cal nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I understand what you mean. Although Hermione didn't seem too bad as what my parents made mudblood's out to be." Cal said as she gazed out of the window and watched the passing scenery.

"Don't get to close, before you know it they'll ditch you for muggle's in heartbeat. My father told me that." Selene said proudly and Cal nodded again in agreement.

"I heard that Malfoy was gonna be in the same year as us as well. My father talks about that family as if their god's gift, honestly!" Cal scoffed before standing up and putting one hand on her hip and using the other to point at Selene who was already starting to smirk, "Malfoy this, Malfoy that! Make sure you talk to Malfoy Cal! Make sure you sniff his butt and become friends with him!"

Selene burst out laughing as Cal sat back down laughing with her.

The rest of the journey consisted of the two talking about various things from what they planned to do once they arrived at Hogwarts to the new broomstick Nimbus 2000. After Selene went and came back in her robes, the train stopped and the two nervous girls got out of the train before getting in a boat to ride across the lake, both in awe at how large Hogwarts was.

As they trudged up the stairs both girls witnessed a young boy with slicked back blonde hair, that made him look like he was drenched all the time, stand at the top of the stairs and looking to be conversing with another boy with dark brown hair.

"Hey that's Malfoy isn't it?" Selene nudged Cal and pointed to him who in turn shrugged.

"I have no intention of becoming his sidekick if that's what you're hinting at." Cal said as she watched Malfoy scowl before moving aside as a teacher came through and ushered the students into the hall.

"But could you imagine? Being friends with Malfoy could not only boost our popularity but I know our parents would be so proud." Selene urged and Cal put on a thoughtful expression.

"Selene you're a genius." Cal decided after a while before flinging her arm around Selene's shoulders who smirked and flipped her medium length black hair from under Cal's arm.

"I know."

Walking into the great hall both girls looked up to the ceiling in awe, both deciding to try and do that in each other's bedrooms the next time they got home. As the names were being called out Cal looked around the great hall and to the many students around her before her eyes snapped upon a hand popping out from a table nearby, she stood up on her toes and saw the familiar grin of one of the Weasley twins, although she didn't know which one. Smiling back she gave a little wave before the next name had been called out.

"CORVUS, SELENE MARGARET." McGonagall called out and Selene gave Cal a side glance only to discover her friend sniggering.

"Go on Marrrgaret." Cal drawled as Selene shoved an elbow to her side before walking up and sitting on the stool. All the students in the hall stared at the sea green eyed girl, some giving whispers at the mere mention of the name Corvus and others intimidated by the hard stare she gave everyone.

As the hat was gently place onto her head Selene locked eyes with Cal who in turn gave her a reassuring smile. As the hat spoke to Selene, Cal wondered what it was like to be sorted and why it didn't just make a decision straight away. Her thoughts vanished once she saw Selene tense up.

"Ravenclaw? Are you daft?!" She hissed making the hat chuckle and McGonagall raised a brow at her outburst. Selene sent Cal a playful glare before she felt her cheeks start to flush, realising that the whole hall only heard her and not the hat.

"Better be…SLYTHERIN." Selene instantly let a grin fall upon her face as she got up from the stool and headed towards the Slytherin table. Cal looked over to her friend and watched as Selene got some pats on the back by other Slytherin members.

"Now we know we better avoid that girl, Slytherin's full of bullies." Cal heard a student behind her mutter and instantly turned around to glare at the boy.

"Slytherin is the best house to be in! They are cunning and ambitious. How dare you think otherwise!" Cal growled at the boy who in turn instantly shut his gob and his apparent 'friend' started snickering beside him.

"You just got told!"

"Shut up Dean."

Cal continued to wait patiently as the names were being called up, not taking a real interest in any of them apart from Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley.

 _Another brother of the twins perhaps?_ She thought as the crowd cheered when another girl was sent to Ravenclaw.

"WARBECK, CALYPSO ARABELLA." McGonagall shouted loud and clear making Cal bend her head down in embarrassment.

"Why did she have to say my full name?" Calypso sighed as she forced herself up to the front, feeling more like she was on a stage with everyone staring at her. The hall came to complete silence as the hat was placed upon her head, her eyes darted towards the Weasley twins and Hermione before looking at Selene who offered a small wave making her smile.

"Well Calypso-" The hat started but Cal interrupted it quickly.

"Just Cal please if you don't mind." She urged, restraining herself to not cover her face and hoped that the ground below her swallowed her whole.

"Cal eh? That's more of a boy's name." The hat said and Cal could almost feel it raise a brow.

"You have to admit it's better than Calypso." At this the hat gave a hearty laugh, seemingly echoing off of the halls walls but only audible to her and her alone, "So Cal, you work hard to get your parents acknowledgment I see and although I see you as an ambitious individual who is willing to almost do anything to achieve your goal you are also patient in doing so and loyal to whoever has the pleasure of being your friend. Your parents may have taught you differently but I can already see you questioning their teachings." The hat said, a lot of the students already sat at their houses leant forward eagerly awaiting the hats decision seen as it was taking the hat longer to make its decision than normal. As Cal's eyes flickered to Selene's she saw the worried expression she wore.

"Better be…" The hat trailed off. Cal could feel her palms begin to sweat as she waited for the hat to finish his sentence. Patient and loyal? These weren't the traits her parents said the hat would be calling out of her. Cal waited patiently for the hat to finish its sentence but wished it never did. The word spilling out of the hats fabric mouth sent a cold shiver down Cal's spine and images of her parent's disappointed faces filled her mind.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

As the crowd cheered and a whole table beckoned her over, Cal's wide eyes looked to professor McGonagall.

"There must be a mistake!" She whispered to her but McGonagall simply smiled back much to her distress.

"It's not called the sorting hat for nothing, now run along." McGonagall said over the cheering crowd as she gently pushed a hand to Cal's back who was still stood in shock.

Reluctantly she walked over to her house table and received pats on the back once she sat down. Her eyes stared down at the table as she blocked out all the cheering and chattering as other students got sorted. Cal didn't know how long it had actually been until a tasty looking chicken drumstick got shoved in her face.

"Aren't you going to eat?" A young boy with neatly cut blondish hair said as he held the meat in his hand. Cal looked rather offended by the boy and pushed his hand way rather harshly but the boy didn't seem fazed by her behaviour, "I'm Ernest Macmillan but you can call me Ernie, what's your name?"

"One you aren't going to know." Cal replied coldly though a pang of guilt shot through her once she saw Ernie's smile turn into a frown. Cal shoved the guilt away and looked over the many heads towards the Slytherin table, the people who she was supposed to be chatting and joking with at this very moment. She spotted Selene who was conversing with another Slytherin until she caught her eye.

 _She probably doesn't want to be friends with a Hufflepuff_ , Cal thought dejectedly but the thought vanished once Selene offered her a small smile to which Cal returned. Feeling a little bit of hope Cal turned to Ernie who was facing away from her and shyly tapped him on the shoulder, Ernie turned around wearing a quizzical look.

"Um…I'm Calypso Warbeck but please just call me Cal." She offered a smile and Ernie smiled back at her.

"Nice to meet you! I'm guessing you're a bit shocked to be in Hufflepuff?" Ernie asked as he reached across the table to get another drumstick.

"Is it that obvious?" Cal replied as she used her knife and fork to put some turkey slices onto her plate.

"A little bit." Ernest chuckled, "But only because my family knows the name Warbeck well."

Cal chuckled not really surprised, her family's name carried a lot of weight when she was younger and whenever she took the trip with her parents down to Diagon Alley they were always treated with respect wherever they went. Of course, now that she had become the first Hufflepuff in six generations she wasn't sure if the community would see her family the same way.

"Though just because you're in Hufflepuff doesn't mean you've ruined your lineage." Ernie said and Cal looked at him as if he just read her mind.

"My names Justin Finch-Fletchley!" Another boy shoved Ernie to the side nearly making him fall off his bench as he stretched his hand out towards Cal. His eagerness to rush forward and meet Cal made his neat brown hair fall a little in front of his eyes.

Cal couldn't help giggle before reaching out to shake his hand, "Calypso Warbeck."

"Calypso? Isn't that a Greek name?" A girl across from her asked.

"Yes it is, my parents said they gave me that name because it represented wealth and pride." She scoffed before adding, "Sure they hadn't thought about how embarrassing it would be for me."

"Actually I like it, it's very unique." The girl smiled before flipped back her long blonde hair which was clipped back at the front.

"Thanks." Cal smiled before takin a sip of her orange juice.

"I'm Hannah, Hannah Abbott." She introduced, "I thought you were a boy at first." She stated making Cal flush with embarrassment.

"That's ok, you aren't the first person." Cal admitted as Hannah passed her a small blueberry muffin.

"I saw you on the train and I thought you were a boy as well, no offence." Justin admitted as Ernie snickered but Cal merely shrugged with a smile of her own.

"I'm used to it, at least once puberty hits and I grow boobs you'll be able to tell the difference then." Cal calmly stated whilst Ernie and Hannah burst out laughing with Justin nearly choking on his food.

As the welcoming feast drew to a close Cal already considered Ernie, Hannah and Justin her friends. They were taken to their common room by professor Sprout who introduced herself to be the head of Hufflepuff. Once Cal stepped into the common room she instantly felt at home.

The common room was quite large and circular shaped, small oval windows lined near the top just below the ceiling in line with the grassy ground on the other side. A roaring fire on the opposite side was surrounded my stone and held a half circle shape above the fire which led to a chimney pipe, surrounding the fire were very comfortable looking arm chairs and two seated sofa's that looked like it would swallow you whole if you sat in it.

Potted plants, bookshelves and wooden tables and chairs were placed near the walls of the common room, giving a place to study or have a game of exploding snap. Wooden panels stretched along the floor and halfway up the walls giving the room a homey feel rather than a dungeon one. A beautiful portrait of Helga Hufflepuff sat above another fireplace under the oval windows and around the room in the walls were small circular wooden cabinet doors that looked like the top of a barrel that was put on its belly.

As Cal looked up and accidently ignored whatever professor Sprout had been saying, she noticed heavy and thick beams lining the ceiling and a lot of vines stretching around the room. The room had cream coloured rugs laying near the centre of some chairs and sofas and as Cal looked towards the further fireplace away from her she saw two large circular archways which lead to circle doors with oak lining them.

"Warbeck?" Professor Sprout asked catching Cal's attention as the older woman held a piece of paper towards her, "Your time table my dear." She explained.

Cal took the paper and muttered an embarrassed apology as Sprout simply smiled at her.

"It's alright my dear, I was in awe as well when I first came to Hogwarts and stood in this very room for the first time." She said before walking to the front of the group again, "Usually I would hand these out in the morning but I have to spend breakfast preparing for my third years. Now I suggest you all get a good night's sleep as your classes start tomorrow, goodnight."

"Goodnight professor Sprout." Most of the group echoed and Hannah almost bounced up to Cal with an excited grin.

"Who do we have first?" Hannah asked as Ernie and Justin approached the girls. Cal unfolded her parchment before taking a look at it.

"Transfiguration with professor McGonagall." Cal answered as Justin face palmed at Hannah.

"Transfiguration is meant to be insanely difficult." Ernie said with Justin chuckling by his side.

"Only if you slack off and don't study!" Hannah retorted earning a playful scowl off Ernie. Hannah grabbed Cal's arm and pulled her towards the girl's dormitories, "Goodnight boys!"

"Night." Both boys muttered as they too headed towards their dormitories.

Cal walked down the steps beyond the door before coming towards another oak door, walking through she saw copper lamps that cast a warm light over the four-poster beds which were covered in patchwork quilts. Copper bed warmers hung on the wall which made Cal thankful that she wouldn't suffer from cold nights. In fact she doubted she would even need the bed warmer considering the quilts looked heavy and warm as it is.

"Whoa." Hannah admired as she stared around the room in awe before running up and throwing herself on a bed. Cal then noticed the trunks at the foot of each bed and realised that Hannah was in the wrong one.

"Hannah we're each assigned bed." Cal sighed as she noticed her trunk and barn owl before sitting down on her bed.

"Oops, this says S.B, who do you suppose that is?" Hannah asked as she found her bed next to Cal's and flopped down on it.

"I think Susan Bones." Cal replied as she laid down on her bed and slipped off her shoes before propping them up.

"Oh yeah, hey I heard Susan's family was killed except for one of her aunties. I can't imagine what it must be like to have your WHOLE family killed." Hannah said as she released her hair of the clips and put them on her bedside table.

"Really? Wow, I can't imagine either, I'd probably become an emotionless wreck. Susan must be really brave." Cal said as she got up and opened the cage to her owl, letting it hop onto her arm before pulling it close and gently caressing its feathers.

"What's your owl called?" Hannah asked as she rolled onto her side and looked at Cal who had her back turned to her.

"Orpheus." She replied as the owl cooed happily, just then the door opened and two more girls walked in.

"Hi! You must be Calypso and Hannah, I'm Megan Jones." A girl with short blonde hair introduced as she went over to her bed and sat down.

"How do you know my name?" Hannah asked as Cal put Orpheus back in his cage but left the door open, she then went to her trunk and took out her pyjama's.

"I paid attention during the sorting." Megan simply shrugged. The other girl who walked in who had dark red hair and a chubby face, looked at her messed up bed in confusion as Hannah and Megan started talking about cute boys.

"Oh Hannah jumped on your bed thinking it was hers, sorry." Cal explained as the girl turned around and sent Cal a smile.

"That's alright, I was just wondering that's all." She shrugged before offering her hand, "Susan Bones, but you probably already knew that."

Cal took her hand politely, "Calypso Warbeck but as always please just call me Cal, and no I didn't know what." She said and Susan looked a bit surprised.

"I know it's no secret, it was all over the Daily Prophet." Susan urged, almost testing Cal to see if she was just being kind or genially didn't know about whatever Susan was on about.

"I'm 11, I don't go spending my time reading the Daily Prophet." Cal chuckled before getting her tooth brush from her trunk and walking over to the bathroom. As Cal got changed she wondered again if the sorting hat made a mistake, although her parents weren't former death eaters they still supported Voldemort with putting pure-bloods first before muggle-born and being in Slytherin was like supporting the continuation of that belief. But Cal wasn't sorted into Slytherin and even the sorting hat said to her that she was already questioning her parent's beliefs.

Before coming to Hogwarts Cal had been led to believe that muggle-born wizards and witches were nothing but scum, people who wanted to be in control all the time and who also wanted muggles to rule over the wizarding world. Cal had the influence that muggles were bad people who couldn't be trusted, after all who wouldn't think that after reading about many of her ancestors being burnt alive when they were discovered to be witches or wizards.

"What's mother and father going to think?" Cal stated aloud to herself as she looked into the bathroom mirror, a sad and depressed face staring back at her. Cal's parents were strict and had a reputation to uphold, but behind closed doors they lavished attention onto Cal and made sure she had the best of everything, and that meant she was indeed very spoilt, "Maybe they won't be too disappointed."

"Cal! You've been in there for ages what are you doing?" She heard Hannah's muffled voice through the door interrupt her thoughts.

"Sorry!" Cal shouted back as she opened the bathroom door and passed by Hannah before putting her robes over her closed trunk then collapsing onto her bed. As the rest of her dormitory partners got settled in and the lights went out, Cal put her hands behind her head and stared at the roof of her four poster bed, her thick black curtains with faint dark mustard velvet patterns on it blocked out the surrounding space making Cal feel as if she was in her own little confined room. She mulled over the possibility of interacting with a muggle-born since she got sorted into Hufflepuff, usually she would ask about their blood states before introducing herself but apparently she had forgotten, or did her subconscious just not care about those things? Justin, Ernie, Hannah, Susan, Fred and George. They could all be muggle-born for all she knew. Yet would that have made a difference?

 _Even if they were all muggle-born, they were still very nice people_ , Cal thought to herself as she turned onto her side and rested her eyes, maybe muggle-born people weren't as bad as she thought.

"Cal wake up! Why are you so dead in the morning?!" Cal heard before laughter echoed in the dormitory, as her eyes fluttered open she saw Hannah and Susan's grinning faces before her own. Both fully dressed and staring at Cal's disturbed form.

"Five more minutes." She muttered before turning on her side, the two girls giggled before gripping Cal's blanket tightly and ripping it off of her, "Nooooooo!"

"Ten more minutes and breakfast will be over!" Susan laughed once Cal instantly shot up from her bed and got her robes out of her trunk before zooming to the bathroom.

"I feel bad now, should we tell her it's actually 2 hours before class starts?" Susan asked whilst both her and Hannah kindly but the blanket back onto Cal's bed neatly.

Hannah giggled before shrugging, "Nah."

The three early birds made their way to the great hall, all speculating on what their first lesson was going to be like. Just before Cal got to step into the hall she felt a slight pull on her robes, looking back she spotted Selene directly behind her. Both Susan and Hannah looked at each other with a bit of confusion before Cal turned to them.

"You two go ahead I'll catch up." Cal said to both girls who nodded went off into the great hall.

"We'll save you a seat!" Hannah replied before leaving Cal with Selene, "Say isn't that girl a Slytherin?" she whispered to Susan who looked back at Cal and Selene who were already deep in conversation.

"Yeah I think so." Susan merely replied before the girls walked over to the Hufflepuff table, meeting Ernie who was currently stuffing his face with bacon.

"So…" Cal trailed off as Selene scratched the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Hufflepuff then, a group of hard working, kind and patient people who can tolerate a lot. So do you really think you're one of them?" Selene asked and Cal just shrugged.

"It's what the hat thinks, and I guess the hat has always been right so far." Cal replied before looking toward the entrance to the great hall, "So what does this mean? For us as friends?"

Selene's face broke into a grin before reaching forward and ruffling Cal's short brown hair, "You don't think being in Puffpansy's is going to stop us being friends I hope? Otherwise I'm very offended."

"Well that's a relief, Margaret." Cal gave a small smile that disappeared as quickly as it appeared, "But in all honesty I thought you wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore, since I'll be around muggle-born people now."

Selene gave her a sceptical look, "Since when did we start calling them muggle-born?"

Cal shrugged before nodding over to the great hall where Hannah and Susan sat chatting happily with Ernie, "It's hardly been a day and I've already made friends with four people and I don't even know they're blood status."

"But you could be conspiring with mudblood's!" Selene almost hissed as she pulled Cal away from standing directly in front of the hall entrance as she saw more students heading in.

"And frankly I don't care if they were **muggle-born**." Cal replied, putting emphasis on the word 'muggle', "I honestly don't think they're as bad as what our parents taught us."

Selene sighed and crossed her arms, looking off to the side in deep thought, "I don't think I'm ready to start thinking like you, but I won't hold a grudge against you for doing so."

Cal gave a sigh of relief, "That's all I'm asking, I'm not going to pressure you into becoming friends with muggle-born's but please just respect my decision to do so."

Selene nodded before her familiar grin crawled back onto her face, "You have potions first?" Cal shook her head, "Great I must be with the Gryffindor's then."

"Why you must get along with Gryffindor's!" Cal scowled mockingly making Selene shake her head grinning.

As Selene and Cal walked into the great hall they both parted ways and headed towards they're individual tables.

"You alright Cal?" Ernie asked as Cal went to sit by him with Hannah and Susan opposite her.

"Yeah thanks, so who's got transfiguration first?" Cal replied whilst reaching over and grabbing two pieces of toast.

"We all do, well everyone in Hufflepuff at least stay together for the whole of the first year." Susan said as she tucked into a bowl of cereal.

"Think it might be because the professors want to keep people who share a dorm with in the same class and it probably is really hard to teach all these classes at once." Ernie replied before continuing to stuff his mouth full of bacon and sausages.

"But we have Transfiguration with Ravenclaw so it must be that and also to bring unity between houses." Hannah said as she pulled out her timetable again. The great hall soon became filled with other student as chatter echoed off of the walls.

"Well then I feel sorry for Gryffindor, it's hardly likely that anyone can get along with a Slytherin." Ernie shrugged.

"Well except for Cal of course, we saw you talk to that girl earlier and she's in Slytherin." Hannah stated whilst her eyes drifted over Cal's head and towards the Slytherin table.

"I've known her for as long as I can remember, our parents are good friends so I see her regularly." Cal said.

"Yeah, my family said the Warbeck and the Corvus family are both pure-blooded and have a close and confined relationship with each other." Ernie commented, earning an approved nod off Cal.

"That's right, what did you say your family's name was?" Cal asked, wondering if Ernie was a valued pure-blood family like her own.

"Macmillan but you might not know our family like we do yours, we're not really prejudice to other blood statuses." Ernie said, earning a scowl off of Hannah.

"You mean you're not prejudice like my family." Cal said as she felt the tension rise between herself and Ernie, if it affected her then she didn't let it become known as she calmly took a sip of her pumpkin juice and gave Ernie a hard stare.

"I didn't mean any offence by it." Ernie said quickly, "I just meant your family is well known to prefer blood purity, of course that may not be the case for you." Ernie smiled and the tension dispersed.

"I'm half-blooded I think you should know." Hannah informed Cal before smiling, Susan then cleared her throat before stating that she was half-blooded as well.

"And Justin is muggle-born." Ernie finished before sending Cal a reassuring smile, "So does that change anything?"

Cal shrugged wiping her lips with a napkin, "Not a thing."

Cal could see Hannah, Susan and Ernie smile brighten from the corner of her eye. Some sort of happiness spread within her, she liked making people happy.

"So what made you differ your opinion?" Ernie curiously asked, before he actually met her he thought a lot of the Warbeck's were as blood prejudice as the Malfoy's so he wondered what made this girl change her opinion considering she had probably been brought up to believe everyone muggle related were scum.

Cal couldn't stop the smirk reaching her lips as she look another sip of her pumpkin juice, she kept the glass to her lips as she spoke her next words, "I just thought I shouldn't judge a book by their genre for a change."

"Don't you mean cover?" Hannah said and Cal shook her head.

"No, the cover represents appearance and the genre represents blood status." Cal explained.

"That should be your slogan or something." Ernie chuckled as Cal grinned again before shrugging.

"Maybe."

"Please turn to page 32 in your text books." Professor McGonagall commanded as she stood proudly in front of the class, "In my class you will eventually learn how to transfigure everything into anything and everyone into anyone."

Cal sat next to Ernie with her chin resting on her fist as she watched McGonagall slowly pace in front of the class.

"For now in your first year you will learn the spell to turn a match into a needle but before that what do we need to do?" she asked the class, Ernie shot his hand into the air.

"Take notes?" He wondered and McGonagall nodded, the frown never leaving her face.

"Indeed Mr Macmillan, so everyone open their exercise books and ink your quill's ready for my next instructions." Everyone did as told and continued to do so for the next two hours. By the time the lesson was over Cal felt as if her eyes were permanently locked onto her exercise book on her desk.

The class exited transfiguration and went into potions with professor Snape and not much happened there either other than note taking and before Cal realised she was already on her way towards lunch.

"I hope there's more to these lessons than note taking." Justin comments as he walks alongside Cal. Cal simply shrugged as they made their way into the busy great hall.

"It's only the first day and we've already got tones of homework!" Ernie cried with a slouch to his posture, making him seem more like an elderly man each every step.

"Tons?" Cal questioned with a skip in her step, "More like extra learning! Besides I already went over the homework and I know basically all the important answers. Any answers I don't know I'll probably find in the library." She boasted, making both boys either side of her raise a brow.

"Easy for you to say, I only knew about all this magic and stuff when I got Hogwarts letter. You've probably been taught this all of your life." Justin groaned making Cal giggle.

"Well I've known about magic all my life and I haven't been taught about this either!" Ernie exclaimed as the trio walked into the great hall and headed towards their house tables.

"You probably could have you just didn't choose too?" Cal eyed Ernie's reaction who in turn shrugged as his eyes darted to the floor.

"Maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

"Shhh!" Cal giggled as she brushed a lock of her hair away from her dark brown eyes as both her and Selene stood on the 3rd flight of stairs that lead to the ancient ruins class room, the two girls began to snigger as they peered over the edge of the stone rail to the unsuspecting victims below.

Halloween was already approaching and the two girls found themselves settling into Hogwarts nicely. Word quickly got round the Slytherin common room that Cal Warbeck had not only been sorted into Hufflepuff but that she had started accepting and socialising with muggle-borns, Selene informed Cal about this but she just shrugged, not really caring about what they thought of her.

Selene had eventually made friends with Malfoy and Zabini much to her surprise but quickly learned that they didn't know that she hung around with Cal, so both girls agreed to hang around or meet up in private.

"It's nothing personal, it's just people have started calling you a blood traitor and I want to become friends with Malfoy to please my parents."

"That's ok." Cal replied, smiling.

Lately they had been getting bolder with their 'secret' meetings and essentially they started finding other ways to have fun, like dropping dung bombs on unsuspecting Ravenclaw's for example.

"Ones coming round the corner any minute!" Selene excitedly whispered under her pumpkin mask, its mouth and eyes moving to Selene's exact expressions. Cal, who also wore a skeleton mask, held out the dung bomb by the fingertips and took out her wand.

" _Horavario_." Cal whispered with a flick of her wand and the dungbomb lifted out of her hand and started to hover over the stone rail till it came near the archway that lead to the grand staircase, "Are you sure they're Ravenclaw's?"

"Yes! Though I wouldn't mind if they were Gryffindor's." Selene shrugged. Both girls had agreed not to pick on each other's houses and seen as Cal had friends in Gryffindor she didn't want them to be subjected to their mischief either, leaving Ravenclaw the unlucky candidates.

"Ok here they come!" Cal excitedly shuffled from on foot to another, still with her wand pointed out.

"Now!" Selene almost shouted in anticipation as Cal dropped her wand to her side and they both watched, both of their masks mirrored their giddy expressions as the bomb went down, down, down.

SPLAT!

"Blimey, that reeks!"

"That was a dung bomb!"

"We won't be able to get this stench out of our robes for a week!"

Both girls giggled as the cloud of brown smoke drifted around their victims until it finally cleared and they realised who they actually pranked. Two identical red heads emerged from the smoke, spluttering and coughing with both their noses wrinkled in disgust.

Selene's pumpkin mask turned a pale green as its face shrunk in on itself and Cal's skeleton mask, if it were possible, got considerably paler as its teeth started to chatter.

"Are those the Weasley twins?" Cal asked, she wasn't afraid of them but they were known to be the top pranksters of Hogwarts. So what would happen when they pranked them? Cal could almost imagine it, hung upside down by their underwear? A slug vomiting hex? Or perhaps the rest of their school years being the sole subject of every prank they planned to do.

"Yeah, it is," Selene confirmed as they watched the twins stagger about before looking up and spotting them immediately, "And they spotted us, RUN!"

The two girls bolted up the stairs as they saw the twins start to sprint towards the stairs. As they ran up the fifth set of stairs Cal realised how much they were out of breath so she quickly grabbed Selene's sleeve and pulled her beyond a random door, still running they sprinted down the corridor before slamming into another door and quickly locking it behind them.

The Slytherin and the Hufflepuff both pressed their backs to the wooden door before a smile broke out on both of their masks before Cal reached up and tore her mask off of her face and throwing it off to the side in the large empty room they both stood in. Selene quickly did the same before her eyebrow raised as she eyed the large flat object that stood at the far end of the room, it towered both of them even if one of them stood on the other's shoulders. It had a large patterned cloth lazily thrown over it, only exposing its golden edges.

"Wow," Selene stared in awe before flashing Cal a cat like grin and running over to the tall mysterious object and gripping the material, ready to fling the fabric off the object.

"Wait!" Cal hissed as she jogged over to where Selene stood, "We don't even know what it is! We'll probably get into trouble!"

Selene giggled and rolled her eyes at her dramatic friend, "Live a little Cal! Taking a peek isn't going to do any harm."

Before Cal could protest any more Selene tore off the cloth revealing a large and grand mirror. The two girls stared in awe at the decorations. The mirror looked like it was frosted at the edges but neither of them were cold.

"Erised, stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi," Cal read out, turning to Selene wearing a curious expression, "What on earth do you think that means?"

Selene shrugged, "I don't know Cal I don't talk gibberish," She replied sarcastically, "All I know is that this mirror gives me the creeps, I can't see your reflection either!"

Cal squinted as if trying to see another reflection but she shook her head, "That's weird, I can see yours fine…." She trailed off. Cal rubbed her eyes as she saw both her parents standing behind her, she looked behind her confused when she saw nobody but Selene. Much to her surprise her friends from Hufflepuff appeared as well, Justin, Ernie, Susan and Hannah. Her parents both hugged her reflection and swayed a little as they all stared at the real Cal.

Although it took a while, Cal slowly realised that that's what she wanted, for her parents to accept her in Hufflepuff and being friends with half-bloods and muggle-borns. Just to be friends with Selene without any secrets. But she knew it wasn't quite that simple.

Without asking what Selene saw, Cal quickly gripped her hand and lead her out of the room and back down the corridor they came from.

"Hey Cal what's the rush?" Selene questioned, a little sad that she couldn't spend another minute or two standing in front of the mirror but more concerned with Cal's erratic behaviour.

"I just have a bad feeling about that mirror, plus I remembered Dumbledore said a certain corridor was banned and I think this is it." Cal explained before slipping out of the door so that they weren't caught in the forbidden area.

"Oh jeez it's almost curfew, I better get going before Malfoy wonders where I am. You'no he even invited my family to join them for the Christmas holidays!" Selene exclaimed with a bright smile. Cal couldn't help feel a little jealous, sure she accepted her new Hufflepuff friends but if she had gotten into Slytherin she would be the one being invited to the Malfoy manor, oh how proud her parents would be.

"Yes that's great." Cal repressed her jealousy and forced a smile, she couldn't be angry at her friend.

"Well c'mon lets go before Filtch finds an excuse to give us detention," Selene cheerfully said before starting down the stairs.

Cal sighed as she flopped on her bed, her short dark brown hair flicking out at her swift movement.

"You alright Cal?" Hannah asked as she drew back her bed curtains and swung her legs to the side.

"Yeah, just thinking that's all," Cal replied before sitting up and opening Orpheus's bird cage, the barn owl cooed lightly as it stuck his head out towards her out stretched hand.

"Oh, I went to the library earlier and you never guess what?!" Hannah excitedly said before jumping off of her bed and onto Cal's, swinging her legs over the side so that Cal was now standing in front of her as she tended to her owl. "Some of the girls in Ravenclaw were talking about you, looks like you have some secret admirers!" Hannah burst out laughing as Cal's head snapped towards her wearing a horrified expression.

"Eww!" Cal grimaced and closed Orpheus's cage before sitting down on the bed beside Hannah, "That's disgusting! I don't like girls like that!"

"I think it might have something to do with your looks, like I said before, you look like a boy," Hannah giggled, "They probably think you're a boy."

"Well did you tell them I'm a girl?"

"No," Hannah giggled again, "It's kind of funny actually."

"Hannah!" Cal shook her head as Hannah kept giggling.

Later that day she decided to go to the library, she didn't want to study though, instead she let her curious get the better of her and pulled out a large book titled 'Magical Objects More Powerful Than Their Creators'.

She looked down the index page before flipping through the large book and stopping on a page.

"Here it is, the Mirror of Erised," She muttered to herself as she read the description, "A mirror that shows your desire? Then what language is the writing at the top?"

Cal sat back in her chair and stared above her at the many rows of books put neatly on the shelves. When realising that she'd have to snap her neck to look up any further upon the never ending rows of books, Cal looked back at her current book and sighed. The description was very small indeed about the mirror and gave no translation to the words engraved onto it.

She reached forward and grabbed a piece of parchment and quill before copying the inscription from the top of the mirror that was printed in the book.

"Erised, stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi," Cal read out and studied the words carefully. "The mirror of Erised."

Cal looked at the word for a moment before raising an eyebrow, "E-r-i-s-e-d, or perhaps…"she trailed off before writing down the letters again but reversed.

"The mirror of Desire, then the inscription..." she trailed off again before writing down on the parchment, finished she held up the parchment and read it out loud, "I show not your face but your heart's desire."

Cal sat back and checked around to make sure nobody was watching before fist pumping the air, "Detective Cal on the loose! Watch out people because Detective Cal will unveil all your secrets!" She whispered to herself dramatically.

"Cal?" A voice suddenly appeared by her ear and she gasped, jumping up and feeling her skin fly away somewhere. She turned to see Justin's grinning face behind her.

"Merlin's beard Justin you gave me a heart attack," Cal whispered as she placed a hand on her racing heart as if to calm it down.

"What are you up to Detective?" Justin teased, still wearing a mocking grin.

Cal blushed from embarrassment before turning around and slamming the book in front of her shut, "Don't mock me! " She snapped but her attitude was quickly replaced with glee, "I uncovered the truth about the mirror of Erised."

"The mirror of Eri-what?" Justin questioned.

Cal stood up and snatched up her parchment. "It's this mirror and I discovered that the inscription is actually written backwards and it actually says 'I show not your face but your heart's desire' I'm a genius!"

Justin raised a brow before chuckling, "Did it say in that book what the Mirror did?"

Cal crossed her arms, "Maybe."

"So you just basically confirmed what the book said."

Cal felt her eye twitch slightly, "Can you just stop and appreciate my genius for a few minutes?"

Justin laughed as quietly as he could before shrugging, "Oh yes almighty Cal, would such a graceful lady join me for lunch in the grand hall?" Cal couldn't help laugh as well before scrunching up the piece of parchment and throwing it behind her.

"Why yes you may accompany me, SLAVE."

A few days later and it was Halloween before Cal realised, she sat between Justin and Ernie whilst tucking into the feast. Talking about upcoming events and Christmas approaching.

"My mum wants me to go home for Christmas, god knows we're going to invite our whole family and probably have another family disagreement before agreeing to disagree then go for a round of twister," Justin said before taking a breather, he didn't realise he wasn't breathing whilst talking.

"Twister?" Cal wondered as Hannah who was across from her poured her more pumpkin juice.

"It's a muggle game we play, there are large colourful dots on this matt and a spinner and whatever the spinner lands on you have to put your hands or feet on the colour."

Cal scoffed before shaking her head, "Sounds stupid."

"Well I'm going to my parents for Christmas holidays as well, what about you Cal what are you planning?" Ernie asked before continuing to stuff his face.

Cal stared ahead of her and wondered, where was going to happen between her and her parents? She hadn't received a single letter from them and she wondered if they knew about her being sorted into Hufflepuff yet, "I- err… I don't know yet." I confessed.

"Well you're either going home for Christmas or you're not," Ernie commented, insisting on an answer.

Cal shrugged, "I honestly don't know, I also don't know if my parents know if I'm in Hufflepuff and I can assure you they won't particularly be happy about that."

Ernie gave Cal a remorseful look, suddenly feeling lucky that he wasn't from a prejudice family.

"Hey, it's still a long way till Christmas and if you're staying at Hogwarts because of your parents then I'll ask if I can stay as well." Ernie said, but honestly he didn't want to stay at school for Christmas, yet he couldn't help want to do this for Cal.

Cal raised her eyebrows in surprise before turning to Ernie, her chocolate brown eyes glistening at the thought of someone giving up their holidays to make hers more comfortable, "Really?"

Ernie shrugged, "Yeah sure, but I want your Dumbledore Quidditch collectors card."

"Sure, he's really common anyway," Cal smiled, "Ernie, I really appreci-" She was suddenly interrupted by the doors of the grand hall opening and professor Quirrell running through, white as a sheet of paper and out of breath.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeons!" He shouted as he ran in and stopped a bit before the teachers table, "Thought you ought to know..." He simply said before collapsing in a heap on the floor.

Suddenly there was an uproar with students jumping up from their seats and screaming. Cal looked around her, alarmed by their reactions. Justin was screaming whilst shaking someone's shoulders frantically, Ernie just kept on stuffing his face and Hannah gripped her hair tightly and tugged on it whilst wearing the funniest expression she's ever seen. Cal began laughing but the screaming was so loud she could hardly hear herself.

"Silence!" Dumbledore bellowed immediately silencing the whole hall, "Prefects lead your houses to their dormitories immediately!"

Hannah, Cal, Justin and Ernie sat in a circle in front of the fireplace in the common room laughing their heads off, some other people in the common room looked over to them now and again, eavesdropping before shaking their heads and smiling.

"Troll in the dungeon!" Cal imitated whilst waving her arms around and scrunching her eyes before poking her tongue out. The trio around her smiled and laughed before doing their own versions of the event.

"Did you see the way his body just flopped onto the floor? It was hilarious!" Justin laughed before leaning back and dramatically putting the back of his hand on his forehead.

"Hey I managed to nick these before we were completely kicked out of the hall," Ernie exclaimed before digging into his pocket and taking out a small brown pouch, opening it he proceeded to take out a large amount of sugar quills before sharing them out.

"Hey we were kicked out of the hall ages ago how come only now you're sharing them out?" Hannah asked before sucking on the sweet treat.

Ernie shrugged, "Honestly I was going to keep it to myself."

Cal gasped dramatically with a hand above her heart, "Rude!"

Suddenly a tapping against glass could be heard from across the room and the group turned towards the noise seeing a Spectacled owl tapping on the glass. A Hufflepuff in their fourth year leant forward and opened a small round wooden door next to the painting of Helga and the owl flew in before landing next to Cal with an envelope in its beak.

"Adonis, haven't seen you for a while," Cal greeted the owl before gently taking the envelope from his beak.

"What a lovely owl," Hannah admired but before she could reach out and stroke his feathers Cal leant forward and stopped her hand.

"He is lovely but he bites," Cal warned before inspecting the neat calligraphy writing of her name on the front. Cal sighed before reaching a hand out and gently scratched the side of Adonis's head, the owl cooed happily before climbing onto her lap and settling down in the middle of her crossed legs, "Well he only bites people who are not family."

"Seems like that owl was meant to be part of your family," Justin commented.

"No my dad trained him to be like that," Cal shrugged.

"Aren't you going to open your letter?" Hannah asked, her curiosity making her seem like a nosy person as she leant forward eagerly.

"Yeah I'll see you later," Cal said before the owl climbed onto her arm, as if sensing she was about to get up. Cal then walked over to the owl door before letting Adonis fly out and then heading towards the girls dormitories, hoping that no one was in there.

Unfortunately Susan was in there but Cal just flopped onto herbed before drawing the curtains around her bed. Cal could feel a heavy lump in her throat as she glanced at the envelope, with a surge of whatever courage she had, Cal ripped open the letter and began to read it.

 _Calypso Arabella Warbeck,_

 _It has come to me and your mother's attention that you, our only daughter, have been placed into the house Hufflepuff. We would like to express our utmost disappointment that you have not been placed in the chosen house Slytherin. We also know that mudblood's and blood traitors are in Hufflepuff and we can only place our trust in you that you will not socialise with them._

 _But once again I cannot express how disappointed I am with you, you have not only put yourself in danger but have also ruined our family tradition of having only Slytherin blood to our name._

 _As punishment you are to stay at Hogwarts for this Christmas and will receive no gifts for your disgusting behaviour, I hope that you will spend the time contemplating your wrong doings and consider your next motives._

 _I would also like to remind you that should any information surface of you socialising with the very type of people we have told you not to, actions will be taken. This is a very serious matter Calypso, being my only daughter does not exclude you for severe punishments. I hope that these words encourage you to make the right decision. Otherwise you are no daughter of mine._

 _I hope to hear good things from you in the future,_

 _Yours faithfully,_

 _Dionysus Granderson Warbeck._

Cal stared at the letter for some time before scrunching it up in anger. He was a git! A big fat pompous arsehole who punished his daughter for basically something that was out of her control.

He's a snob and someone who couldn't see beyond the tip of his nose as well as being a judgmental prick just because of someone blood status. Cal halted her train of thought as her anger died down, what scared her the most was that she used to be exactly the same. It astonished her how quickly her opinion changed, would that mean she was gullible? Naive? Probably.

"That's just it, from now on I'll see for myself instead of relying on other people's opinions," Cal whispered to herself before flattening out the letter and folding it neatly to put away in her bedside table.

"That's what they said? That you'll no longer be their daughter because you're in Hufflepuff?" Selene asked in disbelief as both girls sat inside the boat house, their shoes and socks put to one side as they dangled their feet in the water.

"No but they might as well have, they said if they find out I'm friends with mudblood's then they will disown me," Cal sighed before leaning back and putting her hands behind her head.

Selene turned her head slightly to look at Cal from the corner of her eye, "But you are conspiring with mudblood's, in fact all of Slytherin knows."

"I know," Cal simply replied. The two sat in silence for a while, contemplating one another in their actions.

"Then you'll be disowned," Selene said, "Someone in Slytherin is bound to inform your parents, the only thing you can do is stop seeing them."

Cal shook her head immediately, "They'll just have to decide what is more important, their pride..." Cal sat up again and looked at Selene, "Or their daughter."

Selene shook her head in disapproval, "You're playing a dangerous game, anyway I've got to go. I promised Blaise I would help him with his potions homework."

Cal nodded and tried to not look disappointed, if Selene noticed she didn't say anything as she got up and began to walk away. Cal watched her long-time friend walk away and the jealous thoughts began to arise once again. Selene had everything Cal was destined for, and now it's all gone just because of the schools stupid house system. With abandonment on the brink of Cal's thoughts she doubted that even if she stopped being friends with mudblood's it would change anything. Her parents would probably be told no matter her efforts.

Cal let her thoughts distract her and unfortunately she became unaware of the pranksters creeping behind her.

"3…2…1…BON VOYAGE!" Two pairs of hands suddenly used all their strength to push poor Cal into the water. Glancing back at the last minute she was able to see two pairs of red heads before she plunged into the water.

The ice cold water surprised her, making her gasp underwater and the cold liquid began to fill her lungs. Instinct dominated rational thought and she started flailing, trying to reach the surface but instead it got further and further away. The light seemed to become darker and darker and her flailing became slower and weaker.

Suddenly something soft and smooth wrapped around her waist but she was too weak to resist. The thing surged her forward towards the surface and as soon as she hit above the water she took a deep breathe, afraid it was going to be her last.

Looking down she realised it was a really large tentacle wrapped around her waist and proceeded to put her gently back inside the boat house. As it dropped Cal onto the floor she coughed and vomited up the water she swallowed as well as water started to leak out of her nose.

Unwanted hands started to pat her on the back, encouraging her to get the water out of her system.

"We're so sorry Cal!" One voice from the left of her said.

"We thought you would just pop back onto the surface," Another voice said from the right.

"A bit of harmless fun."

"We did realise this would happen."

"Why didn't you swim?"

"Or float?"

"Or use your wand?"

Once Cal stopped coughing she looked to the left side of her, one of the infamous Weasley twins stared back at her, concern written across his features. No doubt the other idiot was on the other side of her.

Aggressively she pushed one of them away and stood up, finding it a little hard as her now drenched robes weighed heavily on her small and weak form. The cold November air only made it more uncomfortable to move but her rage overpowered her discomfort.

"G-get away f-fr-from me!" She growled as she back away, keeping her glaring eyes on the twins who also stood up and stared back with apologetic eyes, "Y-you th-think its funny t-to push s-someone in the w-water in winter?! " she yelled at them.

"Cal we're so sorry," One of them said.

"It was just meant to be a joke."

"Revenge for when you shoved the door in my face," So the one on the right was George.

"And the dung bomb prank, we were going to help dry you off afterwards."

Cal continued to glare at them as she felt her fingers and toes start to become numb and when Fred went to step forward Cal stepped backwards towards the path back up to the castle, "Th-the door? That w-was an accident! D-doesn't mean y-you can put me in d-danger!" Cal bit her lip as tears started to spring in her eyes from being cold and miserable, "I-I can't s-swim! D-did you s-stop to th-think about that?! I'm a first y-year, I don't know any s-spells to get me o-out of the w-water!"

"Cal we're really sorry, let us take you to the hospital wing," George said but Cal shook her head furiously.

"No! j-just leave me alone, you filthy blood-traitors are all the same!" There she was. There was the stuck up pompous judgmental git who was raised by equally pompous judgmental parents. Here was the Slytherin she was meant to be.

Without another word Cal turned and sprinted up the steps away from the two equally stunned Gryffindor's. Fred was angry because of the insult and George was sad, sad that Cal would say such a thing. But the Weasley's knew that what Cal said was just out of anger and that they were entirely at fault.

They would make it up to Cal one day.


	3. Chapter 3

**IM SO SORRY, it's been so long since I even thought about this fanfic, but yet like I expected i drifted out of this fandom and wandered right back in, getting hyped about the storyline all over again ^_^ hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Thinking of changing the title from Serphants and Badgers as well so I don't know look out for that maybe? haha! hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"I'm really sorry," Ernie apologized as he was about to board the train, Cal nodded but simply smiled back.

"It's ok Ernie honestly, if your parents want you home for Christmas then who am I to question them? It was rude of me to even ask you to stay for the Christmas holidays," Cal replied.

"If you remember I was the one that offered," Ernie pointed out before jumping when the train let out a hoot, Cal laughed at his startled expression before he hugged Cal one last time. Justin and Hannah beside him also stepped forward to give Cal their goodbyes before boarding the train.

Cal watched the trio climb into a compartment and waved goodbye as the train left the platform. She sighed before walking over to a carriage with Hagrid patiently waiting inside, his weight making the carriage almost sink to the floor. She hopped on and it started its journey back up to the castle.

"Thanks for coming with me to say goodbye," Cal thanked and Hagrid shifted awkwardly in the small carriage.

"That's alright, it's not like McGonagall to stop students from waving goodbye to their friends though," Hagrid muttered.

"Well I am a first year I suppose," Cal shrugged. They continued to chat about anything and everything until the carriage stopped outside Hagrid's shack.

Cal said goodbye before trudging up to the castle through the thick winter snow that had descended upon Hogwarts overnight. True to their word, her parents forbid her from coming home come Christmas holidays. Feeling alone and abandoned Cal didn't really know what to do with herself and suddenly found herself in front of the library.

She sighed before walking in and picked up a book on Transfiguration, one of her favourite subjects so far, before settling down and starting to read. Cal noted that she should really be working on her other subjects instead of the one she did best in, but on the other hand she found all them boring.

"Oh thank god another Hufflepuff," Cal heard before turning her head to the voice by the library entrance. There stood a rather tall boy with brown hair and a scarf adorning the Hufflepuff colours wrapped around his neck. Cal shifted nervously as the boy strides confidently towards her before plonking down in the seat next to her.

"I'm Cedric Diggory, glad to see I'm not the only one staying for Christmas holidays. I swear we're the only two Hufflepuff's here," He introduced before holding his hand out.

Cal willed herself to relax before shaking his hand, "Cal Warbeck, so how come you're here?"

Cedric shrugged, "My mum and dad were on vacation and the weather stopped them from coming back, my mums a muggle you see so she is fully against apparition," Cedric sighed before a grin spread across his face, "Between you and me I think they just wanted to get rid of me and stay in New Zealand."

Cal forced a smile before Cedric asked about her situation "Ooh just parent things."

"Awh c'mon Cal, I told you about my situation," Cedric urged with a goofy grin.

Cal sighed before giving in, "My parents made me stay here as punishment because I'm in Hufflepuff."

Cedric's eyes widening before he leant back in his chair and crossed his arms, "That's not fair! You don't get to choose what house you are in in the first place."

Cal nodded before shutting her book and standing up from her chair, "Exactly! Bunch of Flobberworms."

Cedric laughed at the insult before watching her put the book back on the shelf, "Sounds like you have a lot of pent up frustration in you, c'mon, I know way to get rid of it," Cedric simply said before heading out of the door, looking back at Cal questioningly when she didn't immediately follow.

Cedric lead Cal towards the changing rooms in the Quidditch before opening a locked closet door and handing her a broom.

"You know how to fly a broom?" He asked as he handed her the spare broom that hadn't took to the air in ages.

Cal nodded, "Yeah, but I don't get why we are doing this."

Cedric just gave her a smile, "You'll be surprised how much flying can ease up the pent up tension. How good are you on a broom?"

Cal shrugged, "I can get around if that's what you mean."

Cedric grinned and Cal was certain she saw him puff out his chest a little, "I'm the Hufflepuff seeker. Anyway there's this game we can play that I haven't played I ages cause everyone thinks it's a child's game. Have you ever played the muggle game tag?"

Cal shook her head.

"Well, the aim is someone is the seeker and they have to chase round a group of people and whoever they touch is the next seeker. This is somewhat like that but we'll use my scarf." Cedric said before unwrapping the scarf round his neck.

"So… I have to tag the scarf?" Cal questioned, she clearly wasn't as enthusiastic as Cedric but she admired his efforts to socialise.

"You have to get the scarf off of me and when you have it I have to get the scarf off you, but just lay it over your waist and don't tie it cause otherwise I may have to yank it off you and that's a bit dangerous." He explained before walking outside the changing rooms with Cal in tow.

Cal cautiously mounted her broom and waited for Cedric, she still wasn't seeing how this would help anything but she continued to humour him. Being the only other Hufflepuff she had seen so far it wouldn't hurt to get along with him at least, so she wouldn't be alone in the common room. Also he was the Seeker of the Quidditch team, something she wanted to do next year.

"Ok ready? 3…2...1...GO!" Before Cal realised, Cedric had kicked off the snowy ground and zoomed off into the air.

"What was I thinking agreeing to this?" Cal muttered under her breath, "He's a seeker I have no chance."

Cal regrettably pushed off the ground and started to fly after Cedric. It wasn't that Cal as a bad flyer, she as actually really good at flying from the practise she got with her own broom back at home, she just wasn't seeing the fun side of this activity at all. She'd very much rather sit back in the library and read a book.

Cedric suddenly took a sharp turn which Cal had predicted and proceeded to try and intercept him. With time she eventually got closer and closer to Cedric before trying to reach out for the flowing scarf draped across his waist. Using her small stature to her advantage, Cal leaned lower into the broom. The scarf was just out of reach and she felt her fingers become numb from the cold air.

Suddenly she leant back to the butt of her broom before lunging forward, pushing the broom just a little bit further before quickly snatching the scarf from the startled Cedric. Immediately he went to turn around to snatch it back but Cal dived down and sped towards the ground with Cedric hot on her tail. She then manipulated her weight and plonked heavily to the back of her broom whilst pulling the top which made her take a sharp turn back towards the sky.

Looking back she saw Cedric quite far back from her and couldn't help grin. Her grin was quickly wiped away when she turned back and narrowly missed one if the goals. She heard laughing behind her soon after.

"Don't get too cocky now!" He shouted to her, to which she poked her tongue out to him.

The two played well into the day until they realised that dinner was approaching, calling it a day they hopped off their brooms and trudged back up to the castle. Laughing and pushing each other playfully.

"Hang on a minute," Cal stopped as they stood just outside the hall, "How can you be the Quidditch seeker when I remembered Jacob bursting into the common room a month back that he was the new Seeker?"

Cedric scratched the back of his head, "Yeaaaah well I'm going to be the seeker next year."

Cal just laughed and pushed Cedric towards the hall. She felt much more comfortable with him now and enjoyed spending the holidays with him, although she wouldn't admit it he was right about flying relieving some tension. There was just something about feeling the wind through your hair and being able to go anywhere instead of being stuck on the ground all the time.

Cal wondered if she and Cedric would still hang out after the Christmas holidays, she hoped they would. Cedric is a nice guy to hang out with and it's easy to get along with him, heck she met him only a couple of hours ago and found she was as relaxed with him as she was with Selene.

As Cal sat across from Cedric and started to tuck into her meal, she glanced around and noted how the hall was beautifully decorated. A large Christmas tree stood proud in the right corner of the hall. Colourful balls of light danced around above them.

 _Maybe being here for Christmas won't be so bad_ , Cal thought before reaching over and taking a sip of her eggnog.

Suddenly she felt the bench sink a little as two weights plonked down on either side. Cal looked to one side to come face to… chest, with none other than one of the Weasley twins. No doubt the other was on the other side.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"Looks like we'll be spending Christmas together."

"Alright Ced?"

"Been hanging out with Warbeck?"

"Excuse me…" Cal muttered before grabbing a sugar quill and walked away from the trio, muttering curses about how unlucky she was that the Weasley's were also spending the holidays here.

"What's up with her?" Cedric asked, concerned as he stared after Cal. The Weasley's looked at each other with matching sheepish smiles.

"We may have gone a prank too far," Fred offered.

"And a certain grudge is upon us from the little madam," George finished.

Cedric smiled before shaking his head, "Well I did say that one day your mischief will eventually bite you back."

The twins scoffed, "We'll win her back easy."

"Just you wait, besides no one can resist..."

"The Weasley charm," They said at the same time. Cedric smiled again before looking down at his plate and mumbled something that sounded like, 'What charm?'

Apparently wandering into the snowy courtyard just after curfew wasn't allowed and she was currently getting a lecture from Professor Snape.

"I just didn't r-realise the time professor, it was an honest mistake," Cal stuttered, Snape intimidated her and she couldn't help let her nervousness get the better of her.

Snape merely sneered and crossed his arms, "Well I hope that a detention in my classroom tomorrow afternoon will help you think twice about making an honest mistake in the fut- Oof!"

Snape was suddenly hit in the back of the head with a snowball. He looked around furiously for the culprit but found no one and soon another snowball found its way to the side of his face. Cal started giggling and her nervousness disappeared as she watched Snape try to dodge the oncoming snowballs.

"Psst!" She suddenly heard and turned around to see the identical grinning faces of the Weasley twins who bother beckoned her over. She hesitated before making sure Snape was distracted enough to bolt over towards them, quickly hoping over the half wall they both joined her as they ran back inside the school. Still sprinting down the halls they turned a corner before leaning back into the wall. All three released a relieved sigh before they all started laughing.

"Did you see the look on his face?" One of the twins exclaimed.

"Priceless! I wish we could have stayed longer." The other replied before looking down at the girl between them.

"Thanks, but I better go," Cal said before starting to walk away but Fred or George stepped in her way.

"Warbeck we just want to talk to you a minute."

"Look Fred, "Cal started.

"George."

"Look George I appreciate you both helping me escape Snape but I need to go."

"Warbeck we're sorry," Fred appeared at George's side.

"And we don't want you to keep having a grudge against us."

"We feel terribly guilty about what happened."

"At least give us a second chance?"

"Cause your glares are a little scary."

"And you avoid us like the plague."

The twins out their hands together like they were about to pray, "Pleaaaase?" They chimed at the same time.

Suddenly Snape appeared from around the corner and quickly swooped down on the trio, wearing a fierce glare that made Cal feel like an ant.

"There you three are! I should have known it would be you two to commit such a disrespectable prank!" Snape sneered but the twins just grinned back confidently.

"Just a laugh Professor Snape."

"It's Christmas after all."

"Yes well we'll see how funny it is spending 3 hours scrubbing cauldrons in my classroom, tomorrow at 3 and yes Miss Warbeck I can see you hiding behind Mr Weasley, I expect to see you all tomorrow," With that Snape turned swiftly with his cloak swishing behind him.

"I swear he has no Christmas spirit."

"Proper Scrooge that one."

"Hey Warbeck!" Fred shouted as he caught a glimpse of Cal's hastily retreating form.

Cal stopped but didn't turn around.

"So….." George started.

"…Are we cool?" Fred asked. Both twins waited patiently for her to reply and stayed rooted on the spot. Cal turned her head slightly so the twins were able to see the side of her face.

"Call me Cal, Warbeck just sounds… weird all the time," She simply said before carrying on walking down the hall.

The Weasley twins stared after her before turning to each other wearing matching grins, "Progress!" The chimed together.

* * *

The next day at exactly 3 o'clock, Cal sprinted down towards the dungeons in a haste, she had forgotten about her detention or whatever it was called during the holidays. Bursting into Snape's classroom she sighed in relief when she just saw the Weasley's there and not the intimidating potions master.

"Snape was just here." One of the twins informed her.

"And he was a little miffed…"

"That you weren't here."

 _Well damn_ , Cal thought, gutted that her assumption of a peaceful afternoon went down the drain. Instead of responding Cal simply picked up a rag and started trying to clean the cauldrons like the twins.

"Hey Cal….do you forgive us?" One of them inquired, breaking the ice.

Cal shrugged, "It's not nice what you did but, I guess you've apologised enough," The moment she said that she began to regret it, some part of her was just incredibly stubborn, "But we're not friends! Just acquaintances."

"Cal," Fred started as he leaned against the wall she was facing, giving her a cheeky grin as George leaned on the wall the other side of her, "You and I both know."

"You cannot resist the Weasley charm," George finished whilst wearing a grin. Cal felt like an ant in that moment with the Weasley's being the children with the magnifying glass and bent her head down as a blush began to cover her cheeks.

The three continued to scrub the cauldrons in silence until Snape stormed into the room. He just gave Cal a sneer before flipping back his robe and striding to his desk like he always did. With their detention over the trio walked down the halls with Cal in between the two, the three felt famished as Snape had kept them throughout dinner and they weren't even sure if he was allowed to do that.

"Hey Freddie, lets head over to the kitchens," George suggested.

"Excellent idea George," Fred agreed.

"You're coming with us aren't you Cal?" They both said in an uncomfortable manner, like saying 'hey be my friend or you'll be punished'.

"Erm yeah sure," Cal simply shrugged, she didn't want to admit that she actually wanted to hang out with them. Suddenly she was reminded of how the Weasley's knew that she was one of the people who pranked them with the dung bomb back at Halloween, she was sure they got away with it.

"Somethings on your mind," George pointed out with a small smile instead of the cheeky grin he usually wore.

"Yeah…" Cal started, "How did you guys know that I pranked you with the dungbomb? I was sure I got away," Cal pouted a little, getting away with pranking thee king pranksters of Hogwarts would have been awesome.

"The Weasley's know all," They both said at the same time, Cal being in between them heard their voices as if it was surround sound stereo.

"Oh ha ha," Cal scoffed, "But really, how did you know?"

The twins looked at each other over their small companion's dark brown hair before nodding in agreement as if in a telepathic conversation.

"Let's get to the kitchens first."

"We'll explain there."

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Fred said with his wand pointed at a blank piece of parchment.

After scoffing whatever the elves in the kitchen gave them, the trio gathered round one of the tables in the corner, true to their word the Weasley's decided to show Cal how exactly they knew about Cal's little prank.

"Is that a map of-" Cal started but George cut her off.

"Hogwarts!"

"The whole job lot," Fred continued.

"Even Hagrid."

"In his shack."

"God knows what he's doing."

"Don't really want to know."

"So… what do you guys like to do with this map? Just spy on people?" Cal wondered.

"Only you." They said together, Cal wasn't sure whether to take them seriously or not.

"We can see everywhere on Hogwarts grounds," Fred started to explain.

"Every classroom."

"Every corridor."

"Every common room."

"Of every minute."

"Of every day."

"Awesome!" Cal admired, her eyes glistened with all the possibilities she could do with this map, and the only problem was… it wasn't hers.

"We've also seen you hanging out with that Slytherin a lot," George inquired with a raised brow.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Fred asked. Although Cal was tempted to turn around and say 'None of your business' the Weasley's did trust her with the knowledge of the Marauders map so maybe they could be trusted with her secret Slytherin friend.

"Selene is someone I've known since I could walk basically, my family and her family are really close. Me being sorted into Hufflepuff kind of tested our friendship but luckily she's still my friend," Cal sighed, "But all of Slytherin knows I've accepted being friends with muggle-borns and Selene wants to get good status with the Malfoy's, so we've agreed to keep our meetings private."

"Why would you want to be friends with the Malfoy's?" Fred asked.

"Don't take this offensively but with pureblooded families it's all about status, ever since I was able to walk and talk I was home tutored by my parents so that I didn't have to mingle with muggles. If I was sorted into Slytherin I would probably try and be friends with Malfoy as well, it's just all about status," Cal shrugged, "The Malfoy's are really high up in society, becoming friends with them means to boost your families status, to get known and to have powerful influence over other people. I don't blame Selene for being ashamed for being friends with me, if you were part of my family I think you would understand better."

The twins looked at each other and shrugged before agreeing with Cal, they would never truly understand the world of the pure blooded families who rejected muggle borns, but for Cal's sake they could at least try.

After vacating the kitchens Cal was thankful she didn't have to go far to her common room since it was past curfew, but she had faith that the twins wouldn't get caught getting back either since they had the map. Although curfew was at 9pm during the holidays the trio was still able to break those rules somehow.

Before the twins departed from Cal outside the Hufflepuff common room she stopped them.

"Hey wait…" Cal started, her nervousness catching up with her and her eyes wandered everywhere but the twins, "Back when you threw me in the water, I forgive you both and I'm …. I'm sorry for calling you filthy blood traitors, I was angry at the time but that doesn't excuse what I said, I honestly didn't mean it and I'm really sorry."

The twins grinned at each other before facing Cal again.

"Oh Cally Cally Cally," Fred almost sang.

"We forgave you the moment you said it," George said.

"And to be honest."

"We deserved worse."

Cal smiled gratefully before the twins turned around simultaneously and walked away, making sure they were defiantly gone she opened the barrel that lead to the common room and climbed through. She didn't exactly want the twins knowing how to open her common room so that they became the most pranked house in Hogwarts.

* * *

Christmas day came and Cal sighed as she woke up alone in her dormitory, since detention with Snape she had spent most of her holidays with Cedric, messing around or simply spending the day playing wizards chess. Sometimes they would meet up with the Weasley twins and mess around. She sent letters to Justin, Ernie, Selene and Hannah and got some back except for Selene. Cal presumed Selene was busy during this time, probably over the Malfoy's.

Wiggling her toes her face became an expression of confusion when she felt objects at the end of her bed, as far as she knew her parents weren't sending her any gifts. As she sat up she saw a couple of packages at the end of her bed, at least 4 of them.

She didn't hide her giddiness and excitement as she flung the blanket off of her and pretty much dove for her presents. She decided on unwrapping the small red one first which was the size of her fist, as she tore the pieces away they formed into small little red paper butterflies and started fluttering around the room making her giggle.

Opening a small box revealed a mini wooden Hippogriff, suddenly it came to life and started flying around her with the butterflies whilst making cute little squawks. The box also had a letter at the bottom.

 _Cal,_

 _I'm still sorry about not staying with you for the holidays so I hope you like the pressie! My mum enchanted the wrapping paper. Merry Christmas!_

 _Ernie_

Cal smiled at the letter as a paper butterfly landed on her nose, she didn't expect to get presents at all and she felt guilty she didn't get anything in return but she didn't exactly get given the opportunity since she was too young to travel to Hogsmeade.

Opening the next present which was roughly wrapped in light blue paper, revealed a small label that read _From Justin_ and a colourful cube with different coloured sides. Confused at what it was she read the Christmas card that came with it.

 _Cal my man!_

 _I put forth my offering of a Rubik's Cube! It's this muggle invention that fries your brain, all you have to do is twist and turn it until all the colours are messed up then try and put the colours back together WITHOUT MAGIC! Hope you like this pointless muggle invention. Merry Christmas!_

 _Justin Finch-Fantastic_

Cal stared at the colourful cube before deciding to have a go at it. She twisted the colours in different directions like the letter instructed before attempting to resolve it. After about 5 minutes she sighed in frustration before putting the unsolved cube to the side.

The next was a medium sized box filled with chocolate frogs and sugar quills off of Hannah and another parcel had a little metal keyring charm of a phoenix, a single note came with the present.

 _Calypso,_

 _No child should be blamed for something they cannot control. It is simply the way you were meant to be._

 _Happy Christmas._

Cal raised a brow, not knowing who this could be off but thankful for the gift and wishing she knew. Cal became overwhelmed with just these 4 gifts, sure she would get a whole lot more were she at her parents' house but she'd only known her friends for little under 3 months and yet they were thoughtful enough to send her presents knowing they wouldn't get any back because of her situation.

"I'm glad I'm in Hufflepuff," Cal admitted to herself, feeling an unknowing weight lift off of her back. The butterflies that flew round her room eventually landed in a neat pile on top of each other and the wooden hippogriff landed on top of her side table before staying there motionless. Cal attached the keyring she had gotten to the belt loop of her trousers before walking out of the dormitories and into the common room.

"Hey there you are! C'mon lets head to breakfast I'm starving," Cedric greeted with a charming smile with what appeared to be a new necklace.

"Nice necklace," Cal nodded towards the accessory that had straggly brown string holding a yellow round glass pebble.

"Thanks, present from my parents back in Hawaii, I'm starting to think they stayed there on purpose," He joked whilst scratching his neck.

"Is it meant to look that…worn?" Cal asked, Cedric simply chuckled.

"Yeah, my mom said it was a surfer necklace or something like that. Suppose it's handmade," Cedric replied, the two exited the common room and continued to walk slowly to the great hall. Cal's eyes glistened as she admired the Christmas food before her, she was used to huge meals at her parents but something about the grand hall made it feel special.

"Cal, Ced! Come sit with us!" One of the Weasley twins waved his arms frantically around, earning some chuckles from the high table where the professors sat.

Despite the amount of food, there only sat a couple of people altogether in the great hall. Cal recognised the famous Harry Potter sat at one table with his friend Ron she knew from class and the twins along with an older boy with matching ginger hair. They all wore lumpy jumpers with their initials on them, Cal found that a little comical. She sat next to Harry as Cedric sat next to Fred who was across from Cal.

"Hey! I'm Cal Warbeck, you must be Harry Potter?" Cal asked, always doubtful of her assumptions. To her relief the boy nodded and smiled back.

"Yeah, though honestly I sometimes forget everyone knows my name," He chuckles, "Fame isn't something I'm used too."

"I'd have to say the opposite, I'm used to everyone knowing who my family are, although may I ask, didn't you go to a muggle school before coming here?" Cal wondered, honestly it had come to the stage where she didn't care about the difference between muggle-born and pure bloods and instead decided to indulge her curiosity of the muggle world.

Harry nodded before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice, "Yeah it was horrible!" He exclaimed making Cal raise an eyebrow. Honestly she was expecting him to say that the muggle schools were interesting, "well, more my experience with it all was horrible, didn't help that my cousin was a bit brute of a bully,"

"Well I guess bullying is a thing these schools have common," Cal shrugged as Harry nodded in agreement.

"But..." Harry started before putting his fork down and turning to face Cal a bit more, "Hogwarts is way better, I actually feel like I belong here you'no?"

Cal looked at him in thought, noticing little things like how green his eyes were, the scar poking out from underneath his brown locks, how silent the table was….

Her eyes flickered from Harry's to see the whole gang turned towards them whilst wearing soft smiles as if it were some cheesy romance movie. Harry and Cal both chuckled, feeling slightly uneasy at the number of eyes watching them.

"I-its rude to stare!" Cal exclaimed, making everyone laugh as they tucked back into their meals, she gave Harry a knowing smile before turning towards her meal. Harry was about to until he turned back to Cal with a questioning gaze.

"I was just wondering," He started, catching Cal's attention once again, "from a purebloods perspective, do you prefer your life before Hogwarts or after?"

"You know about the whole Slytherin turned Hufflepuff thing then?" She asked, she was a little surprised that even Harry knew about the incident especially since he was still the No.1 gossip topic around school. Plus, she assumed that because he came from a muggle background that he knew nothing about purebloods and half-bloods and the main pure-blooded families in the wizarding world, "Well…" Cal wondered.

She couldn't count the many times she wished she was in Selene's shoes. How much she wished that she was the one meeting Malfoy, how she was the one at home having Christmas dinner and presents with her family, how she was making her parents proud.

But she wasn't. She was here, in Hufflepuff yet still for some reason or another she was still surrounded by friends. She didn't care about her parents stuck up opinions and she didn't care who she mingled with, whether it tarnished her family's name or not. She smiled to herself and quickly checked to see if the gang was eavesdropping again so that they didn't hear her cheesy reply.

"I never really thought about my preference but, I've never been happier disobeying my parents and figuring out my own opinions," Cal shrugged, "I've made more friends in the first few months than I have my entire life before Hogwarts, so in my opinion being sorted into Hufflepuff was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Harry smiled at her answer, he understood exactly what she meant, well at least about having friends, "Then I'm glad I can count you as one of them," Harry said as he raised his glass of pumpkin juice, "To friends, and a merry Christmas!"

Cal raised her own glass, "Merry Christmas!"


End file.
